daigofictionversefandomcom-20200216-history
Yukitama Hyōnosen
Yukitama Hyōnosen 'is one of the main protagonists of Tamashī no Haka. He is an ice demon who acts as Akio's Familiar and is also a grave digger at Yanake Cemetery. Appearance He has short, snow white hair. He wears a white unbuttoned T-shirt over a black sleeveless tank top, along with black jeans during his off time. But, he wears overalls over his black tank top when at the cemetery. Personality He is very overconfident and doesn't always think before acting on his own. He tends to get angered easily by the smallest of things. He is afraid of Chiharu's making advances at him. However, when she's in a bind, he's always there to help. This is also true when another one of his friends is in danger. Plot Age 5 After hearing Sora's dream of becoming king of the sky, Yukitama became friends with him, telling Sora he not only wanted to rule over one kingdom, but all of Hell. Age 14 He learned of Akio and Ayano's relationship after bumping into them on their first date. He and Kahoku lost many hands of Poker to her and Akio, involutarily giving them money to go out to Torahime Diner, later unknowingly paying off Ayano's engagement ring Akio gave her on her birthday. He and Akio the engaged in battle with a metal demon who was apparently targetting Ayano, due to a hit issued out by Midori Sakai. He shielded Ayano as she was about to be killed, knocking him unconscious from blood loss. When he woke up and his wounds were treated, Ayano had died from being stabbed by Midori. Unknown Assailants Arc He was first seen at Yanake Cemetery, digging a grave and complaining to Akio. Later that same day, when night came, they fought five Water Elemental Demons and had seen a reaper in the area. After killing off four of them, he and Akio realized the giant eel, their leader who had succumb to Desperation, had disappeared. When they heard the shriek of a woman, Hiroko Ichihara, coming from the shrine, and saw the eel had bitten her head off. Yukitama then went after the beast only to be slapped away by its tail. After the reaper showed up and killed the eel, Yukitama punched them, soon realizing it was a woman, Riko Fujihara. She told them that Hiroko was scheduled to die and that she was there to send her soul to Heaven. The next day, they get a letter and rice balls from Death as thanks for Riko's first successful mission. He then told Akio to pick up strawberry ice cream at Taniguchi Shop due to the heat. As Akio was coming back from the store, he was reading the latest issue of his favorite manga, only to be jumped by a mischievous fire demon when Akio came back. After she left, he cursed her and Akio told him he'd miss her if he were gone. Later in the night, they, along with Kohaku and Chiharu fought off seven Earth Elemental Demons. After taking care of the first four, he, along with Chiharu, finished off the other two, and their leader, a giant snake, off with their conjoined attack, Ragnarok Breaker. The next day, she jumped him again, claiming she won't give up until he loved her. After he and Akio were visited by Riko, they learned of her latest mission to kill her dog, Hachi. He got angry, saying that she shouldn't destroy a soul, least of all her own pet. After she left, he went for a walk around town. He unknowingly ran into Hachi, first thinking he was just a normal dog. He then got som dog food from the nearest pet store and laid it down for him to eat. After an hour, he decided to head back to the apartment, only to sense a Class 5 Light Elemental. He then ran into Chiharu, finding out she felt the same presence and saw the same dog. They went back near the arcade to see if it was still there, finding it and the food gone. Yukitama then realized the dog looked just like the one in the mission file's photo. Heading back to the apartment, he told Akio about the dog. Yukitama then asked him if it were possible for a soul to eat demons and for demons to become cannibalistic. Relationships Powers and Abilities *'Temperature Control: He is able to summon a freezing wind from the air, immobilizing his enemies. *'Ragnarok Breaker': A joint attack where him and Chiharu created giant fists made of molten rock and ice, attacking an enemy simultaneously. *'Bonsai Trimming Strike': This attack has him cut multiple times at Wood elemental demons. *'Yukitama's Badass Blade Barrage': He continues to cut at the enemy's limbs until nothing is left of them. Trivia *His first name means Snow Soul. *His last name means Ice Mountain. Category:Tamashī no Haka Category:Male Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Familiar Category:Holy Order Category:Protagonists